<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Head Over Heels For You by donghyuckssunflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869167">Head Over Heels For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/donghyuckssunflower/pseuds/donghyuckssunflower'>donghyuckssunflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Drinking, Flirting, Kissing, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Confident Gay, M/M, implied nomin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/donghyuckssunflower/pseuds/donghyuckssunflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark gets dragged along on a bar crawl by Jeno and after stepping out for some fresh air, he meets a very gorgeous, very flirty Donghyuck in six-inch platforms and a crop top. </p>
<p>God never prepared him for this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Head Over Heels For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Donghyuck being smooth and flirty and Mark being a charmingly dumb idiot is my weakness.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Next time Jeno wants Mark to go on a bar crawl the boy can fuck off. Completely fuck off.</p>
<p>He’s been stood shivering at the back of the frat boy trail for the last fifteen minutes with a half a bottle of lukewarm beer and no Jeno in sight.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Come on, just this once? I know you’re not much of a drinker Mark, but Renjun’s refusing to go because of some test he has to study for and Jaemin can’t come until his shift finishes at 11. You know I don’t have anyone else to go with. Please,” he looked at Mark with the roundest eyes he could manage.</p>
<p>Mark glances wearily at his best friend. “Here’s an idea: don’t go.”</p>
<p>“Don’t go?” Jeno parroted back incredulous. “Mark you know this is the only bar crawl that runs here and it only happens on the first of each month! I’ve gone every time so far I can’t break the streak now.”</p>
<p>“So go next month,” Mark responded.</p>
<p>“No I’m going this month and you’re coming with me. You need to get out and meet more people Mark. All you do is spend your days holed up in that goddamn recording studio — don’t even try to argue with me Mark Lee,” Jeno cut off the retort bubbling on Mark’s tongue. “—you know I’m right. It wouldn’t kill you to go out – properly out - for the first time in months. If you really hate it, you can bail after 11 when Jaemin shows up.”</p>
<p>Mark considered for a moment before conceding; he rarely said no to Jeno and truth be told he wouldn’t mind going out and letting loose for a bit. Like Jeno said, it had been a while since he’d been out, but he still wasn’t a massive fan of bar crawls. They always ended up with someone lying in the middle of the road passed out or dangling of the top of a roof somehow.</p>
<p>“Fine, I’ll go.” Mark watched Jeno’s face light up in delight.</p>
<p>“Great, it’ll be so much fun Mark I promise. We’re meeting the others at 7 so why don’t you come here for 5 and we can get ready together? I’ll sort the pre drinks and because I’m such a nice guy I’ll order us pizza. How does that sound hmm?” Jeno was beaming and Mark didn’t have the heart to tell him he didn’t want pre drinks.</p>
<p>He promised himself he wasn’t going to go too crazy.</p>
<p>“Sure, but I don’t have a clue what I’m going to wear.” Mark mentally considered his wardrobe’s contents and found himself coming up empty.</p>
<p>Jeno tutted at him, “leave it to me hyung, I’ll find the perfect outfit for you. You’ll be looking hotter than a Nando’s in what I’m thinking.”</p>
<p>As a rule Jeno always dressed to impress; the boy had supermodel looks so really it was no surprise that he looked good no matter what he threw on.</p>
<p>But that wasn’t to say that the boy didn’t put some thought into his outfits; Jeno rarely wore an outfit without first meticulously planning it. He would coordinate his shoes to match his boxers, that was how committed he was.</p>
<p>Mark on the other hand didn’t have enough time, dedication or interest in clothes to bother putting any more effort into his clothes than going into his closet and picking out the first hoodie and pair of jeans he could see.</p>
<p>If he was feeling adventurous (though he rarely was) he would spice things up a bit by wearing black jeans instead of his usual dark blue denim wash ones. A truly shocking change, he knew.</p>
<p> So Jeno’s offer made Mark both relieved and nervous. Who knew what experimental piece he’d end up being instructed to wear?</p>
<p>Jeno himself seemed to favour floral patterns these days which Mark wouldn’t hate, but he prayed the boy wouldn’t spring a crop top or something on him like he’d tried to do for the last party they’d gone to together. </p>
<p>Mark didn’t mind them on others but on himself? He shuddered at the thought – there was no way he could pull it off.</p>
<p>Mark immediately had a feeling he’d need to lay down ground rules. “Okay but no lace, no collars, no snakeskin and definitely nothing neon. Oh, and it has to be a full outfit. If you think for one fucking second I’d go out with no top on or some shit you’ll be dead Jeno.” Jeno rolled his eyes at Mark. “Got it? Please, I don’t want to look like a drunk frat boy before I’ve even stepped foot out your house.”</p>
<p>Jeno chuckled at that. “Fine, fine,” he waved his hand in agreement. “But how do you feel about mesh?”</p>
<p>Mark’s narrowed eyes spoke volumes and Jeno was quick to say he was joking before any physical damage could be done.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>But anyway, that was how Mark found himself stood in the fourth darkly lit bar of the evening with a seething look branded on his face. When he found Jeno the boy would not live to see another day; being abandoned by your friend in a bar was never a good night.</p>
<p>He’d left Mark about twenty minutes ago to dance a little after they had bumped into some of his classmates. He invited Mark to join them but he was already sweating from the throng of people and didn’t really feel like it.  </p>
<p>Through the throng of people on the dance floor, Mark couldn’t make out any distinctly Jeno looking shapes. He really didn’t want to have to go down there and search for him manually either.</p>
<p>Another sip of warm beer was all it took to finally drive Mark into action. Maybe if he sent the younger boy a text he’d be able to find him, but when he tried typing he found that the loud music and constant elbow jabs to his sides broke his concentration.</p>
<p>Growing even more frustrated Mark knew he could do with getting away from the people inside, so he abandoned his beer and slipped down from his bar stool and jostled his way to the entrance.</p>
<p> It was no easy feat but he eventually made it and broke free from the crowds. A few stragglers were by side of the building, smoking or making out but Mark mostly ignored them.</p>
<p>There were two bouncers who were standing solidly by the doors. Their eyes swept over the streets occasionally, but they mostly ignored the people hanging around.</p>
<p>After stumbling a few steps away and checking the kirb was clean enough to sit on, Mark plonked himself down with the grace of a stone rolling downhill and forced his hazy mind to work.</p>
<p>He was definitely buzzed, courtesy of Jeno’s pre drinks and the first three bars doing their jobs, but he’d long passed his giggly, happy-go-lucky drunk stage.</p>
<p> Now it seemed that Jeno’s abandonment was tipping him closer to his sad drunk stage. He could taste the lingering malted tones from his beer and he wished he had some water to wash it away with.</p>
<p>Mark was just tired at this point.</p>
<p>He would have left after the third bar if he thought he could have gotten away with it but Jeno’s pleas asking him to stay persuaded him to stay out for a few more bars, at least. He was starting to regret that decision now, given that Jeno wasn’t even with him.</p>
<p>Truth be told, Mark regretted a lot of things about that night.</p>
<p>He regretted saying he would go out in the first place. He regretted the fact that he had drank as much as he had when he said he was only going to have a few beers but most pressingly, he regretted agreeing to wear the black sheer top Jeno had chosen as his outfit tonight.</p>
<p>It was fucking freezing.</p>
<p>He wrapped an arm protectively across his chest, trying to trap some of his body heat in. Jeno had insisted he go without a jacket, “in the name of fashion, Mark!”</p>
<p>Boy was he regretting listening to Jeno now.</p>
<p>He didn’t care that much how he looked anymore, he just wanted to be warm.</p>
<p>Mark sighed at his own pity party and forced himself to pull out his phone for a second time (which was a lot easier now he had elbow space) and Mark sent off a quick ‘where r u?’ to Jeno’s phone.</p>
<p>With that task done he contemplated going back inside, but what the hell, he was in no rush to go back.</p>
<p>It was actually kind of peaceful outside - minus the couple making out and the drag queen humming and smoking by the door.</p>
<p>The music and chatter from inside the bar drifted out in muted tones and Mark pressed his head into his hands.</p>
<p>The alcohol which was starting to wear off and sleep deprivation from being a full-time student were ganging up on him, leaving him drowsy.</p>
<p>He may have been a lightweight when it came to drinking but he always recovered quickly, and he could tell that within an hour or so he’d be completely sober again.</p>
<p>The effects of his previous drinks were dulling and now he just felt like a damp cloth; disgruntled, useless and overall sorry for himself.</p>
<p>All he wanted to do was go home and sleep but he knew he couldn’t leave Jeno behind. If he was going to go it would either be with his best friend or only after seeing Jaemin join them, so he could make sure Jeno had at least someone to watch out for him.</p>
<p>Mark wasn’t entirely sure how much Jeno had had to drink but he knew it was a lot more than himself. It was around bar two that the boy had shared six tequila shots with some other guy in the bar crawl.</p>
<p>Mark tried to get him to slow down a bit and pace himself but Jeno insisted he was okay (Mark nearly snorted at that, because Jeno was swaying on the spot and did not look in good shape but he let his friend have his fun anyway).</p>
<p>Jeno was a decent drinker, Mark would give him that much. The boy’s stamina was impressive, and Mark didn’t know anyone who could rival him. It was Jeno’s proudest character trait and he would brag at all parties that he was unbeatable.</p>
<p>At the start of the year they went to all the parties they could together. Drinking competitions, stupid dares and games that could only be played drunk – you name it, they did it.</p>
<p>Once the novelty had worn off for Mark and he’d had one too many groggy, hungover morning’s he’d started to distance himself from the parties.</p>
<p>In many ways, he missed being as care free as he was and wished in some ways he could go back to enjoying nights out like this. But he was always so stressed with his school work and part time job (that bordered on full time).</p>
<p>He was constantly being pulled in so many directions by his responsibilities that he barely let loose like he used to anymore.</p>
<p>He was aware that Jeno worried for him and how much he worked himself. In fact, Mark suspected one of the reasons Jeno insisted he came tonight was to try drag Mark away from his laptop and stresses.</p>
<p>Grateful that he had such a caring but dumb best friend, Mark let out a heavy sigh.</p>
<p>Maybe when he finds Jeno again he should just try enjoy the night more? Truth be told, he was getting tired of working and it wasn’t like he had a lot of tasks that needed his attention tomorrow. He could always postpone them for another day.</p>
<p>His resolve shifted slightly. Although it would take a few more drinks and a chat with Jeno to get his spirits back up, Mark felt somewhat more optimistic about the night.</p>
<p>The lights on Mark’s phone irritated his eyes slightly when he glanced at the time - 22:37.</p>
<p>In twenty three minutes Jaemin should have finished his grocery store shift and be headed over. Half an hour for him to find Jeno, meet up with Jaemin and try to enjoy the rest of the night.</p>
<p>So long as Jaemin was there, if he tried to have fun and it didn’t work out then he could always bail.</p>
<p>He had a change of heart, an escape plan if necessary and a missing best friend.</p>
<p>At least two out of three things were going right.</p>
<p>A game plan formed in his mind; sit and get some fresh air for a little longer, head back inside, find Jeno, find Jaemin, have fun.</p>
<p>Feeling comforted by his plan, Mark reasoned with himself. He could sit outside for another five minutes and then he’d go back inside if Jeno hadn’t messaged back first.</p>
<p>Maybe he should check the bathrooms when he went back in? He just prayed Jeno hadn’t passed out somewhere stupid. Knowing his idiot friend, he was probably just showing off his moves somewhere in the centre of the dance floor.  </p>
<p>Mark let his eyes slide shut and inhaled the crisp night air. He always found it intriguing that the night air seems fresher than day air, he’d questioned it as a kid but now he just appreciated it for what it was rather than harbouring the same intense curiosity over it.</p>
<p>Minutes passed as Mark sat quietly on the kerb, absorbing the peaceful street and avoiding the inevitability of having to go back inside alone.</p>
<p>Another quick glance at his phone showed that his time was up and he had to get back inside to look for Jeno pt. 2.</p>
<p>With a groan he willed himself to stand up with only a minor wobble in the process. Good, he thought, now back into the hellhole.</p>
<p>Honestly the club itself wasn’t that bad, Mark just hated being alone in such a large crowd of people. His anxiety was quick to get the better of him. In retrospect, he should’ve just sucked it up and danced with his friends.</p>
<p>As he dusted off his jeans the noises from the club spilled out onto the sidewalk more clearly before fading back into their muted state and Mark figured someone had opened the heavy wooden doors, presumably to go back inside like he would have to.</p>
<p>Absentmindedly he wondered if the person wanted to be there or if they’d been dragged along by their friends like he had been. But he dismissed that train of thought because come on, only he was stupid enough to go on a bar crawl he originally didn’t want to be on.</p>
<p>The clack of heels on the cobblestone path changed Mark’s mind: someone had come out, not gone in.</p>
<p>His suspicions were confirmed when he spotted a pair of lustfully long legs in his peripheral vision.</p>
<p>Mark turned his head slightly to get a better view of the stranger and was surprised to see a boy around his own age, digging around in his skinny jeans’ back pocket whist walking in Mark’s direction. The boy barely seemed to notice Mark’s gaze scanning his figure as he was too distracted by raking around in his back pocket.</p>
<p>“Stupid Ten hyung,” The boy’s slurred mumbled words drew Mark’s attention from his legs to his face and good god Mark should have stuck with looking at the legs because he was unprepared to see the boy’s face.</p>
<p>If the boy had nice legs, then he had a truly fucking delightful face.</p>
<p>It didn’t take a genius to tell the boy was drunk. Not completely shitfaced like Jeno was but clearly not quite as sober as Mark – he fell in the grey area in the middle, Mark supposed.</p>
<p>He was wobbling in his 6-inch platforms which both impressed and terrified Mark.</p>
<p>He would never dare wear heels as high as that sober never mind drunk but apparently this boy loved to dance with the devil.</p>
<p>Mark had horrible visions of the boy snapping an ankle or two trying to walk around in the state he was in. But maybe that was just him catastrophizing again.</p>
<p>Mark considered offering the boy a hand with whatever he was trying to find but then he realised that would be pretty weird, offering to poke around a stranger’s back pocket to make sure he didn’t fall over in his heels.</p>
<p>It would give him an excuse to stay outside for longer though, he reasoned.</p>
<p>He was already deviating from his plan by staying outside a little longer than he’d originally intended, but he had a reason to now.</p>
<p>He wanted to talk to the boy, learn more about him and see if he was as cute as he looked. But Mark was never the smoothest when it came to chatting up cute boys outside of bars, mostly because he had never chatted up a cute boy outside a bar before.</p>
<p>His singular attempt at chatting up a cute boy had been half a year back when he tried to get the attractive barista’s number at his local café.</p>
<p>It didn’t quite work out when Mark froze and couldn’t even say his coffee order. Let’s just say it ended with Mark running out the café swearing to never try chat up a guy again. As the sole witness of it all, Jaemin swore he would never let Mark live it down. </p>
<p>Mark shook his head. Clearly this boy was good looking, and he’d love to talk to him and maybe get his number, but inside Mark knew this was just another passing fancy.</p>
<p>He would walk past this guy without even getting a smile from him because the universe seemed to hate the idea of Mark dating and refused to gift him with flawless flirting skills.</p>
<p>Already resigned to the reality of the situation, Mark trailed towards the bar’s door and planned to go straight past the boy.</p>
<p>That plan, however, went immediately out of the window when said boy took a step forward and found his ankle twisting out from underneath him. Mark barely had time to process what was happening before he instinctively reached out an arm to grab the boy, stopping him from falling flat on his face.</p>
<p>A couple of curse words and a clatter resounded from the boy who was clutching onto Mark’s sleeve with wide eyes which easily transformed into crinkles as he beamed at Mark.</p>
<p>“Sorry I—” Mark sputtered. His mind was still a few seconds behind and he was having a hard time registering what had happened. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Well shit, yeah, I’m great” the boy giggled, still holding Mark’s arm even though he’d already managed to steady himself. “Thanks…?” He giggled again as he took in Mark’s face for the first time and Mark’s heart twinged.</p>
<p>The corner of the boy’s lips turned upwards more as Mark looked down at his arm which the boy was still using to keep his balance. The words were slightly slurred as he introduced himself to Mark. “My name’s Donghyuck, by the way.”</p>
<p>Mark had to hold in his desire to squeal over how endearing this boy was. “I’m Mark,” he said instead. It seemed like the more normal thing to do.</p>
<p>Donghyuck nodded, seeming satisfied with the introductions. His gaze travelled downwards, past where he was still clinging to Mark and to the floor where a yellow lighter had fallen. Mark assumed that was what he had been searching for before he tripped.</p>
<p>“Uh sorry, not to be a pain,” Donghyuck dragged his drunken words out and batted his eyelashes at Mark and honestly Mark didn’t know if he was doing it on purpose or if everything he did had this effect on Mark, but he felt himself wanting to draw closer to the boy. “But can you grab that for me? If I try bend down, I’m probably going to end up flat on my face and it took me two hours to do my makeup, so I don’t want to add gravel to the look.” He winked at Mark.</p>
<p>Flirting, this was flirting. Mark was forty percent sure of it (he would have been more sure if he didn’t have a tendency to think any form of kindness from an attractive stranger was flirting).</p>
<p>Mark blinked in response. His brain was slow to process but he managed to piece together the boy wanted him to hand him his lighter.</p>
<p>“Oh, uh yeah, sure no problem.” Mark mumbled like the truly eloquent individual he was.</p>
<p>Their hands brushed as Mark offered the lighter to him, and Mark felt a small tingle in his stomach as the flutterings of fancy made themselves known.</p>
<p>Mark was never a big believer of love at first sight but goddamn he knew what a crush felt like and this was that times ten.</p>
<p>Donghyuck straightened himself up and shot a blinding smile in Mark’s direction, “Thanks.”</p>
<p>Mark nodded and struggled to pluck some words out of his brain to respond with. “Yeah, no problem.” He licked his lips and berated himself internally – why was he being such an idiot? This boy was hot as hell and the best Mark can do is stare gormlessly and say a couple of words.</p>
<p>Wow, Mark Lee was clearly the neighbourhood’s greatest flirt.</p>
<p>Mark wanted to say something more to keep the conversation flowing (not that it was going anywhere anyway) but he couldn’t stop staring at Donghyuck’s beautiful face and his mind drew a blank.</p>
<p>Luckily he didn’t have to come up with anything because the boy broke the short silence.</p>
<p>“Like what you see?” Donghyuck winked – <em>actually winked</em> – at Mark who sputtered in response. “It’s just that you seem a little tongue-tied and you’ve checked my legs out at least three times since I’ve been out here.” His gaze dropped down to take in Mark’s appearance, which was probably very dishevelled by now and held no light to Donghyuck’s own glamorous outfit. “And I’m no expert but that gives me the impression you’re enjoying the view.”</p>
<p>Donghyuck’s grin widened at Mark’s blooming blush which was visible even in the dim streetlights. Mark opened his mouth to refute but he couldn’t find an argument; he was right after all, he had been checking him out.</p>
<p>Mark wasn’t sure whether it was the 6 inch platform heels Donghyuck was wearing or if it was the shimmering spaghetti strap silver crop top he was wearing but something about his look was entrancing to Mark in the best way possible.</p>
<p>Even Donghyuck’s eyeshadow game was stronger than, well, any sort of game Mark had.</p>
<p>He was mesmerised by him to say the least.</p>
<p>“You know, I’m going to start thinking you’ve gone mute if you don’t say something soon,” Donghyuck said as he crouched beside where Mark was sat moments ago.</p>
<p>He continued to crouch as he pulled out a box of cigarettes, never quite sitting down. Mark wasn’t sure if it was because his heels meant he couldn’t, or if Donghyuck just didn’t want to get his jeans dirty but he decided it was best not to ask.</p>
<p>Donghyuck held the box up to Mark. “Want one?” He offered.</p>
<p>Mark shook his head, “I’ve never smoked before.”</p>
<p>Donghyuck quirked an eyebrow. “Not to be an instigator here, but do you wanna try?”</p>
<p>Mark tried to keep his inner turmoil off his face.</p>
<p>It wasn’t that he was against smoking, he was just afraid of making a fool of himself in front of this super cute boy he’d met moments ago. What if he ended up choking or having a coughing fit?</p>
<p>He’d seen it happen in movies and tv shows when the characters made complete fools of themselves trying to be ‘cool’.</p>
<p>“No pressure man, it’s just an offer.” Donghyuck’s smile lightened Mark’s over-thinking spiral.</p>
<p>“It’s just I don’t want to choke on the smoke,” he muttered and Donghyuck laughed like it was the funniest thing he’d ever heard.</p>
<p>Mark was tempted to feel insulted but something about the clarity in Donghyuck’s high-pitched laughter made the feeling dissipate as quickly as it came. Besides Mark reminded himself, Donghyuck was drunk; everything was hilarious if you were drunk enough and Donghyuck was very clearly drunk enough.</p>
<p>“I promise I won’t judge you Markie,” Donghyuck’s spontaneous nickname for him made Mark want to combust immediately. He felt both embarrassed and fond which was stupid but hey, that’s what crushes do: they make you stupid. “Look, I’ll show you how if you want?”</p>
<p>Mark looked down into Donghyuck’s rounded eyes and nodded in acceptance, lowering himself into a crouching position too.</p>
<p>Now that they were both eye-level, Mark got a clearer look at Donghyuck’s doe-like features.</p>
<p>The heels had put him at an unfair height disadvantage but here, squatting on the street he could really take in the beauty that was captivating every ounce of his attention.</p>
<p>Donghyuck’s deep brown eyes were warm and inviting, with long lacquered lashes framing them. His gold eyeshadow shimmered in the feeble streetlight, vying with his even more shimmery highlighter.</p>
<p>There was something almost ethereal about his looks and the warm-toned makeup complimented his honey skin well.</p>
<p>Donghyuck was holding the cigarette he had just lit between his lips. Goddamn his delightful looking glossed lips. Focus Mark, he’s asking you something.</p>
<p>“You can stop anytime, yeah? I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. Look we’ll share this one since it’ll be your first,” Donghyuck inhaled deeply allowing the smoke to enter his lungs. As he withdrew the cigarette from his mouth he exhaled, a cloud of smoke billowing from his lips. “See? It’s easy. Just breathe in through your mouth kinda deeply and then it’s almost like inhaling again while you’re already inhaling. I know that makes no sense but you’ll figure it out when you try, I’m sure.”</p>
<p>Donghyuck babbled a lot, it seemed. Mark was glad for it – he was doing the talking for the both of them since Mark wasn’t exactly saying a great deal at the moment. Side-effects of being awestruck, he supposed.</p>
<p>He held it out to Mark who looked at it like it was a foreign object. “Take it between your fingers like this – no like this,” Donghyuck instructed, showing Mark the way to hold it. “Make sure you don’t squeeze it too hard, yeah? We don’t want it snapping.” The young boy chuckled at Mark’s wide, unsure eyes.</p>
<p>Mark loosened his grip on the white stick so that he wasn’t crushing it quite as much which earned him a soft reassuring smile from Donghyuck. Bringing it up to his lips he noticed the sweet, fruity tasting slickness Donghyuck’s lip gloss had left behind.</p>
<p>He didn’t mind too much because it prompted the thought of <em>oh, that’s what it would probably taste like kissing him</em>.</p>
<p>With slight hesitation, Mark tried inhaling only to find the thick foreign tasting smoke catching in his throat. <em>Don’t cough, don’t cough, </em>he chanted to himself and managed to blow the smoke back out.</p>
<p>If he was being honest, he wasn’t even sure if he’d done it, really. But seeing the glow of pride in Donghyuck’s eyes was worth it.</p>
<p>“That wasn’t too bad now, was it?”</p>
<p>Mark felt his nerves subside and he let out a shaky laugh, “I suppose not, but maybe you’re just a good teacher.” He tried to take another drag of the cigarette, but it caught in his throat a bit again and he coughed in reaction.</p>
<p>“Clearly,” Donghyuck snorted and Mark scowled playfully.</p>
<p>“Take the compliment would you?” He passed the cigarette back to Donghyuck’s outstretched, experienced fingers, “And you said you wouldn’t laugh!”</p>
<p>“I’m not laughing!” He retorted, clearly laughing.</p>
<p>“Whatever,” Mark said with feigned nonchalance.</p>
<p>They sat wordlessly for a few minutes, Donghyuck smoking and leaning closer to Mark so that their sides were gently touching. A nearly not-there touch but they may as well have been glued together because that’s how it felt to Mark.</p>
<p>They passed the cigarette back and forth a few times, with Mark getting more used to the sensation each time.</p>
<p>He could feel the alcohol inside of him still and the more he smoked the more he felt his drunken feelings return. His balance grew precarious with a cramp developing in his left leg, forcing him to stand up from his crouch.</p>
<p>“My legs are cramping,” he offered to Donghyuck looked up at him quizzically before standing up straight too.</p>
<p>The motion clearly offset the boy’s balance as he stumbled sideways a little, reaching out for Mark’s chest to steady himself.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” He mumbled an apology to Mark.</p>
<p>“Don’t apologise,” Mark murmured, absorbed in Donghyuck’s touch. They were awfully close right now.</p>
<p>Donghyuck broke their eye contact to glare at his shoes. “I think I’ve had quite a bit to drink and these heels are gorgeous but painful.”</p>
<p>Mark snorted. “Yeah, they look great, but I honestly don’t know how you’re walking in them. Why didn’t you just wear more comfortable shoes?”</p>
<p>Donghyuck’s hand was still on Mark’s abs even though they both knew he was stable now. “Beauty over pain,” he leaned in towards Mark’s face as if he were letting him in to a big secret.</p>
<p>Their eyes were locked together again and Mark could feel Donghyuck’s shallow breathing in their proximity.</p>
<p>“Definitely beautiful,” Mark’s barely spoken words were not lost on Donghyuck who clearly appreciated the compliment.</p>
<p>Mark wasn’t really thinking too much when he leaned in closer, checking Donghyuck’s face for permission before gently pressing their lips together.</p>
<p>He was right, Donghyuck’s lips did taste sweet, moving with his own.</p>
<p>Deepening their kiss, Donghyuck snaked his arm from Mark’s chest to around his neck, clasping it with his other one and stepping forward so their bodies were flush together.</p>
<p>Mark’s own hands had moved to rest on Donghyuck’s petite waist, his fingers brushing circles against the bare skin exposed by his crop top.</p>
<p>Both boys had their eyes closed and their noses brushed against one another as their kissing continued, growing more heated.</p>
<p>Mark’s phone beeped and they both jumped back, startled by the noise. Laughing breathlessly at one another and their own surprise.</p>
<p>Mark’s heart was hammering away behind his ribs, elevated by the closeness of Donghyuck.</p>
<p>“Sorry, it’s just my phone,” He explained leaning in again to kiss Donghyuck some more.</p>
<p>Donghyuck cupped Mark’s cheek as he brushed their lips together, softly. Sweetly.</p>
<p>“Mark,” Donghyuck whispered, reluctant to stop but still trying to get his attention. Mark merely hummed into the kiss in response. The chill he’d felt earlier had long since been replaced by a flush of desire. He rested his forehead on Donghyuck’s. They were gazing into each other’s eyes, catching their breaths still. “Baby, if that was your phone don’t you think you should check it?” Donghyuck’s velvety voice finally snapped Mark out his trance.</p>
<p>The pet name had Mark’s insides twisting in a welcome flutter. Nobody had called him that before and he felt weak at the idea that someone would want to. Especially if that <em>someone </em>was Donghyuck.</p>
<p>“Oh shit, right yeah.” He fumbled his phone out of his jeans’ pockets and checked the screen, already knowing it must have been Jeno replying to his text.</p>
<p>He was right.</p>
<p>Jeno’s response was misspelled and clearly drunkenly typed but Mark pieced it together; Jeno was at the bar looking for him.</p>
<p>Wait – how long had he stayed outside then? He blinked at the time, double checking he was reading it right: it was 22:54. Clearly his and Donghyuck’s make out session had lasted longer than he thought.</p>
<p>A small, satisfied smile made its way onto Mark’s lips.</p>
<p>The situation suddenly dawned on him; he’d not only been talking to this breath-taking man in front of him, but he’d been kissing him?</p>
<p>Well fuck.</p>
<p>The universe worked in strange ways, huh.</p>
<p>He felt so elated. When he’d left Jeno’s earlier that night, he never expected this to happen. And by <em>this</em> he meant the drop-dead-gorgeous boy stood in front of him, eyes shining and looking lustfully at him.</p>
<p>Taking another good long look at Donghyuck, Mark placed his fingers beneath Donghyuck’s chin, guiding him in for another kiss. Donghyuck was more than happy to oblige.</p>
<p>“My friend’s looking for me,” Mark spoke when they broke apart again.</p>
<p>“You should probably go back inside then,” Donghyuck’s words were accompanied by him stroking his fingertips along Mark’s bare arm gently. His gaze was downcast, as if the suggestion was out of a sense of duty rather than desire.</p>
<p>Mark could tell that they were both reluctant to part ways so soon.</p>
<p>Mark fired off a quick message to Jeno saying he’d be there in a few minutes and to stay put. The last thing Mark needed was for him to wander off again.</p>
<p>“You could always-” Mark’s voice was cut off by the sound of a ringtone. Donghyuck smiled lightly, not breaking eye contact as he retrieved his ringing phone and placed it to his ear. He took a step backward in the process and Mark knew it seemed cheesy but he felt the loss of contact immediately.</p>
<p>He couldn’t hear who was on the phone but Donghyuck’s cheery shout of “Ten hyung!” suggested it was someone the boy was familiar with.</p>
<p>Donghyuck’s entire being lit up again, excited by talking to the person on the other end of the line.</p>
<p>Mark was a moth and Donghyuck was a lightbulb. He couldn’t help himself, it was almost like a pre-programmed reaction to move closer to Donghyuck as he spoke animatedly down his phone.</p>
<p>“Yes hyung, I haven’t been stolen!” He rolled his eyes to Mark, clearly jokingly annoyed. After a short pause Donghyuck was quick to respond, “I’ll come and find you, just give me a minute? Yeah, okay. I will. Bye!”</p>
<p>Donghyuck ended the call and looked almost regretful as he chose his next words. “That was my brother’s boyfriend, he said they were moving on to the next bar so…” His voice trailed off, not wanting to acknowledge that they should probably head back inside.</p>
<p>A short silence blanketed the night’s air as they stood, enjoying their last few moments outside alone together.</p>
<p>“Yeah, the message I got was from my friend Jeno. He was looking for me. Or well, I was looking for him before I came outside.” Mark started rambling a little.</p>
<p>It was almost as if his subconscious was trying to delay their inevitable parting of ways.</p>
<p>“We should go back inside, then.” Donghyuck inched closer to Mark again, contradicting his own words.</p>
<p>“I guess so,” Mark’s eyes trailed down to Donghyuck’s plump lips. His own were now coated in the gloss Donghyuck was wearing, transferred from their earlier kissing.</p>
<p>As if he was nervous under Mark’s gaze, Donghyuck licked his lips. Mark obliged his urge to lean in and kiss Donghyuck again.</p>
<p>This time their movements were a lot more intimate, urgent almost.</p>
<p>Mark ran his tongue along Donghyuck’s parted bottom lip and he slipped his tongue into his mouth, deepening the touch. Mark stepped impossibly close to Donghyuck, guiding him until his back was pressed against the brick wall of the bar. His fingers were skimming along the lines of his skinny jeans’ waistband, dipping in slightly as he tightened his hold on Donghyuck’s hips.</p>
<p>A moan slipped out of Donghyuck and with one last press of their lips, they tore themselves apart.</p>
<p>“Well then,” Donghyuck appeared speechless for the first time that night and Mark felt proud that he was the one who had made that happen.</p>
<p>“That was nice,” Mark murmured through his ragged breaths, his voice low and intimate.</p>
<p>“That was more than nice, baby.” Donghyuck winked coquettishly.</p>
<p><em>Baby</em>.</p>
<p>Mark loved that word, coming from Donghyuck.</p>
<p>He brushed a kiss to Donghyuck’s forehead, showing his affection rather than trying to say it. He knew his words wouldn’t even begin to convey his feelings.</p>
<p>“We need to go inside and find our friends.” He began and he saw Donghyuck’s expression drop a tiny bit, as though he was disappointed, so he was quick to continue. “If your brother and his boyfriend are moving on you should go with them and enjoy your night with them; I need to find Jeno and make sure he hasn’t done anything stupid while he’s been alone.”</p>
<p>Donghyuck sighed, agreeing. “I know, they’ll be wondering what happened to me if I don’t go back. But what about…What about <em>this</em>?” He asked gesturing between the two of them.</p>
<p>Although Mark had started talking – and kissing – Donghyuck without really expecting too much to come from it, he felt anxious hope flood him at the prospect of <em>this </em>becoming more. But oh god, did he want it to become more.</p>
<p>Mark took a daring chance. “How about you give me your number? I don’t usually invite boys home with me without going on a proper date first.”</p>
<p>“How very proper of you,” Donghyuck grinned back, evidently excited by the notion that this could become a regular occurrence. Something more than just drunkenly kissing a stranger in the street. “Pass me your phone then.”</p>
<p>He gave it to him and within a minute Donghyuck offered it back with his number saved to his contacts. Mark knew he was sporting a huge grin but he didn’t care; Donghyuck deserved to see how giddy he made him.</p>
<p>It was like something inside of Mark had woken up and the world seemed a little bit lighter with Donghyuck in it.</p>
<p>“Come on then, gorgeous. I’ll make sure you find your brother okay.” Mark said, slipping his hand into Donghyuck’s and tugging him lightly in the direction of the bar’s door.</p>
<p>They made their way slowly back into the throng of people, glued together by their clasped hands. Donghyuck tugged Mark along in the direction his brother and his friends were in, walking surprisingly well in his heels now; their time outside must have helped him sober up a little.</p>
<p>A couple of metres away from their group they paused, “Well, I guess this is where I leave you then?” Mark said simply, taking in all of Donghyuck for the last time of the night. His came to rest upon Donghyuck’s own glowing eyes.</p>
<p>“I guess it is,” Donghyuck squeezed Mark’s hand before letting go entirely. “Catch you later, lover boy.”</p>
<p>”I think you’ll find it’s me who does the catching around here.” Mark retorted with a wink, thinking back to earlier that evening.</p>
<p>Donghyuck was beaming as he snorted, “wow good looks <em>and</em> a sense of humour? God really did give you everything! Make sure you message me, Mark!”</p>
<p>Taken aback by the display of confidence, Mark didn’t get the chance to ask him to elaborate because Donghyuck was already bouncing towards his brother and their friends.</p>
<p>He saw one of them glance his way before waving their arms excitedly and embracing Donghyuck.</p>
<p>With one last glance in their direction, Mark span on his heels to head towards Jeno and the bar.</p>
<p>His body was buzzing and his mind was mirroring the feelings, racing a mile per minute with pure exhilaration from meeting Donghyuck.</p>
<p>When he neared the bar it was easy to spot Jeno leaning on the wall by the end of the counter, laughing with a couple of guys beside him.</p>
<p>Mark practically skipped up to him, shouting to be heard over the speaker hanging by their heads. “Hey Jeno!”</p>
<p>“Mark!” The boy hugged him, throwing an arm over his shoulders. The guys who were chatting to him turned away, going back to whatever they were doing before Jeno engaged them Speaking of - Jeno looked positively wasted but happy nevertheless. “I thought you’d left,” his tone slightly accusational.</p>
<p>“No I just stepped out for some fresh air – you wont believe what happened! I met this boy,” Mark began recounting what had happened to his best friend who listened raptly with his eyes forming little crescent shapes as he smiled, nodding along. Mark knew he was struggling to follow along a little in his alcohol induced stupor but he seemed thrilled that Mark had lightened up and met someone.</p>
<p>When it came to him telling Jeno about the kissing he got a few excited congratulatory smacks on the shoulder from Jeno.</p>
<p>“Did you get his number? Please tell me you got his number.”</p>
<p>“I got his number,” Mark replied gleefully.</p>
<p>“You know what this calls for?” Jeno asked a clueless Mark. “Another drink! Jaeminie rang before to say he finished his shift – he said he’d get changed and meet us here, so he won’t be long! Then we’re going to party like old days. It’s a celebration for you now, a congrats on your new boyfriend!” Jeno smirked at Mark leaving no room for argument.  </p>
<p>Mark chuckled at his best friend’s antics. But he was right, he did fancy another drink now that it had been mentioned. He nodded and Jeno’s smile grew wider if that was humanly possible.</p>
<p>While Jeno ordered at the bar for them both, Mark turned to look back at where he’d left Donghyuck, but he was no longer there. His group must have gone already and Mark felt a little bit of sadness wash over him.</p>
<p>That feeling was replaced with excitement and giddiness again when he pulled out his phone.</p>
<p>Creating a new chat, he typed out a message and hesitated before sending it. With a resolute nod to himself, he pressed the button and locked his phone.</p>
<p>He’d texted Donghyuck like he’d promised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">To: Donghyuck</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Hey, it’s Mark.</p>
<p>Nice legs by the way, honey 😉</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t have to wait too long before a reply lit his phone screen up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">From: Donghyuck</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Thanks baby</p>
<p>Don’t forget to arrange that date</p>
<p>you promised in the morning 😘</p>
<p>Mark was grinning like an idiot for the rest of the night, reading the message over and over.</p>
<p>When he woke up in the morning to his head killing and Jeno and Jaemin draped over each other on his floor, he didn’t really mind.</p>
<p>The first thing he did was reach for his phone because he was intent on sending a very important message to a very important boy he met the night before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">To: Donghyuck</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Good morning sunshine</p>
<p>how does Sunday 11am sound for that date?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Make sure you drink water and stay safe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>